inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Polly McKenzie
Polly McKenzie (born September 25, 1971) is Will's mother who is a sexual idol to many of the students of Rudge Park. In The Inbetweeners 2, Polly becomes engaged to Will's former head of sixth form Mr. Gilbert. Characterization Personality She is Will McKenzie's attractive mother, who several of his classmates have stated their attraction to. Although she has financial problems, she attributes their house and school move to bullying. She's very protective of Will, almost to the point of fanaticism, mentioning things that are obviously embarrassing for poor Will. Polly is fairly oblivious to the goings-on in Will's personal life, including crucial things like the fact that Mark Donovan threatened to kill Will. She also doesn't seem to realise the effect she has on teenage boys, with the exception of Patrice, whom she shamelessly flirts with. Appearance Will's mum appears noticeably younger than the other mums. She has wavy black hair, green eyes, and tends to wear clothing that shows off her curvaceous figure and is about 5ft 8 Character History Series 1 Polly is first seen collecting Will from school, where Simon Cooper, Jay Cartwright and Neil Sutherland ask him sexual questions and they all agree that she's fit. She also collects Will from the pub, where Mark Donovan says the same as the other three did earlier. When Will and friends visit Thorpe Park she worries that Will will be scared of all the rides and later calls him and asks if he's been crying. Series 2 Polly visits Mr. Gilbert's office, along with Kevin Sutherland, to complain about Will's colleagues on work experience. On Will's birthday Polly mistakenly believes that the UK driving age is 18 and instead buys Will a tight vest top. She is then introduced to Simon's foreign exchange Patrice where she seems visibly taken aback by his handsomeness. Patrice comments to Will "Your mother is very sexy". By the end of term when Will is frantically studying for his exam she comments that Will should lay off the energy drinks. Series 3 Polly goes to the Cotswolds with Fergus. It is thought they engage in sexual acts by Jay and Neil. When she returns, she sees Mrs. Springett with a bloodied nose and sees her neighbour who's garden the boys vandalised the previous night and Fergus dumps her immediately. This is her only shown relationship throughout the series. Trivia *Polly was only involved in one relationship throughout the course of the show, and that was Fergus in her last appearance. *Jay and Neil once found an erotic youth magazine that had a model in it which they said looks exactly like Will's mum. When they show it to Will, he appears thoroughly shocked. It's never revealed what Polly does for a living. Appearances Polly is a recurring character on the show and has appeared in the following episodes; *First Day (First Appearance) *Bunk Off *Thorpe Park *Girlfriend *Caravan Club *Work Experience *Will's Birthday *Exam Time *The Gig and the Girlfriend *Home Alone (last appearance in the series) *''The Inbetweeners Movie'' *''The Inbetweeners 2'' (last appearance overall) Gallery 11.jpg|Polly with her son Will, on this first day at school. N36806785463 6287701 5075766.jpg|Mrs. McKenzie's promo still. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:McKenzie Family Category:Minor Characters